dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Future: The Earth 2095
In the late 21st Century the Earth has changed considerably, with Oil reserves fading away and global climate catastrophe in progress, most believe they are living in the last years of the Human race, and the signs certainly don't dissuade this belief. America (See America) Blah Alabama Almost all of the State has suffered greatly due to the increasing temperatures, this has dried out the land and now much of the State is extremely arid, though the very eastern edge of the Talladega National Forest remains, though the trees are bare of leaves most of the year and fewer trees stay standing after every forest fire. The PZ Territory of Atlanta in Georgia spreads into Alabama and covers whats left of the Talladega National Forest, the Territory reaches Anniston in Alabama but marks the very edge of the PZ Territory in the State. in the far north west of the state lies another PZ Territory covering Florence and spreading into Mississippi and Tennessee. Arizona After the Gulf of California began to flood into Arizona most people believed it would bring new life, but the thick salty brine worsened the situation until the entirety of Arizona was claimed by Desert, even PZ life faded away and left the entire state in the NoGo. Phoenix is still inhabited by a considerable number of Settlers who manage to keep some minimal security with numerous Sheriffs, but much of the city and its surroundings is also the haven of Gangs who repeatedly attack the Filtering stations there to steal the barely drinkable water they extract from the Gulf. Arkansas One of the locally named Independent States, Arkansas is now consumed by Desert and the Mississippi once a mighty river is just a trickle of silt and toxic chemicals that poisons the land around it for miles, and Many Mutants live along the River on the edge of the desert. Only the area around Memphis remains even remotely livable by Human standards and the PZ Territory of Memphis now spreads from the Stare Line half way to Forrest City and all the way north to the State line with Missouri, covering Jonesboro and Paragould with high fences and Enforcers. California Much of California has been transformed by the ever declining environment, with Desert spreading ever further into the state, but the rising sea waters have turned the Mojave Desert into a patchwork of sludge and sand, while everything from San Francisco north to Oregon turning the same way. A vast PZ region spreads from the Mexican town of Tijuana following the coast through San Diego, Los Angeles, San Bernardino, all the way to San Francisco, with millions of people crammed into the Cities and Settlements along this tightly patrolled region, though the ever declining water supplies have even begun to hit the wealthiest parts of the population and Water Riots are frequent here. Colorado The Great Central Desert has spread into the eastern part of Colorado but much of the State has already become extremely dry, with cracked earth replacing farms, even the Mountains in the heart of the State have lost their snow and been replaced with cold and dry peaks. Denver is the heart of the Colorado PZ but it spreads from Fort Collins to Colorado Springs, with some farms still holding on in the now dying soil in this Territory. much of the eastern parts of Colorado over the Rockies remains a wilderness of NoGo Gangs, and Cults that fight over the last remaining waterways coming off the mountains. Connecticut This state has remained relatively well, despite the rising temperatures, rain here is common (Though often Acidic) and keeps the soil from drying out, but the coast moves ever north in this state. more than 80% of Connecticut falls within the massive PZ regions spreading from New York to Boston, with only a small NoGo around New London which now acts as the major centre of activity for a handful of Gangs and Cults including some that revere the Cthulhu writings of H.P. Lovecraft. Delaware though warmer weather and more rain have fallen on Delaware it is still largely able to support its now huge population, though The Delaware has expanded and now brings in more sea water slowly taking the land and replacing it with swamps. Delaware falls entirely within the PZ Territories that spread from Baltimore to Philadelphia, this has resulted in a huge number of people living in the State and now much of it is turned over to vast sprawling slums where the poorest live and work, much of the southern half of Delaware is now a massive region of factories and industrial manufacture with thousands of Robots living among the Human population of Delaware. Florida Blah Georgia Blah Hawaii Blah Idaho Blah Illinois Blah Indiana Blah Iowa Blah Kansas Blah Kentucky Blah Louisiana Blah Maine Blah Maryland Blah Massachusetts Blah Michigan Blah Minnesota Blah Mississippi Blah Missouri Blah Montana Blah Nebraska Blah Nevada Blah New Hampshire Blah New Jersey Blah New Mexico Blah New York Blah North Carolina Blah North Dakota Blah Ohio Blah Oklahoma Blah Oregon Blah Pennsylvania Blah Rhode Island Blah South Carolina Blah South Dakota Blah Tennessee Blah Texas Blah utah Blah Vermont Blah Virginia Blah Washington Blah West Vriginia Blah Wisconsin Blah Wyoming Blah Canada (See Canada) Blah Alberta Blah British Columbia Blah Manitoba Blah New Brunswick Blah Newfoundland and Labrador Blah Northwest Territories Blah Nova Scotia Blah Nunavut Blah Ontario Blah Prince Edward Island Blah Quebec Blah Saskatchewan Blah Yukon Blah Mexico (See Mexico) Blah Aguascalientes Blah Baja California Blah Baja California Sur Blah Campeche Blah Chiapas Blah Chihuahua Blah Coahuila Blah Colima Blah Durango Blah Guanajuato Blah Guerrero Blah Hidalgo Blah Jalisco Blah Mexico City Blah Michoacán Blah Morelos Blah México Blah Nayarit Blah Nuevo León Blah Oaxaca Blah Puebla Blah Querétaro Blah Quintana Roo Blah San Luis Potosí Blah Sinaloa Blah Sonora Blah Tabasco Blah Tamaulipas Blah Tlaxcala Blah Veracruz Blah Yucatán Blah Zacatecas Blah Europe (See Europe) Blah Asia (See Asia) Blah Australia (See Australia) Blah See also City_Names Cult Names Gang Names Op Team Names Index